luz en la obscuridad
by nessie no iwagakure-blankiss
Summary: tiene un destino, una misión, una maldición, es parte de una asociación  y es la causante de una guerra
1. Chapter 1

Luz en la obscuridad

Summary: tiene un destino, una misión, una maldición, es parte de una asociación y es la causante de una guerra

Prologo

Una niña de 12 se hallaba en medio de una guerra

La niña miraba asustada al demonio que atacaba su clan ,el kyubi

El paisaje se lleno de llamas, los gritos, llantos

La niña tenia enfrente suyo a una mujer

Una mujer que había sido su madre, la cual tenia a su hermana menor en sus brazos y ambas ya asían muertas

Ella

Esa niña se había convertido en la ultima de su clan

Hola hola, espero les gusten los capítulos!, este finc es de hinata y sasori


	2. Chapter 2

Luz en la obscuridad

Summary: tiene un destino, una misión, una maldición, es parte de una asociación y es la causante de una guerra

Capitulo 1

inicio

La tercer gran guerra ninja había culminado

El gobierno de las cinco grandes naciones estuvo en constante agitación, y los problemas que envolvían a las aldeas ninjas y países mas pequeños tuvieron lugar en los limites de cada país

Ahora todo había terminado

Aldeas, clanes…. Muchas desaparecieron

-aquí!- se escucho un grito

Ninjas de la unidad médica buscaban sobrevivientes de la guerra

-aquí hay uno vivo- volvió a gritar la ninja

Varios corrieron asía la sobreviviente

-una hyuga- susurro uno de los ninjas que llegaba

-al parecer es la única viva- aclaro otro ninja

La tomaron del suelo y la llevaron a la aldea mas cercana para curarla

-como te llamas- repitió el hokage por tercera vez

La niña miraba a sus manos nervioso y victima de sus recuerdos

-que niña tan molesta, hazle caso al hokage- la regaño la enfermera

-hi…hi…hinata- susurro

-hyuga- aclaro el hokage- tu clan a sido destruido-dijo calmadamente

-yo…lo se- susurro

-te doy la opción de venir conmigo, te entrenare para ser una ninja fuerte y

-no!- grito la niña empezando a llorar- déjenme!, todos han muerto!, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo!

-hokage..- susurro la enfermera

-duérmanla, mañana vendré a verla- susurro tranquilo

La niña despertó en la noche y se levanto de la camilla, salió en silencio por la ventana, por suerte su habitación se hallaba en el primer piso

Camino a las afueras de aquel lugar en medio de la lluvia

La niña caminaba sola por esa aldea semi-destruida, recordando a su familia

Ella se sentía sola y deseaba morir

-. HINATA POV.-

- felicidades, se han convertido en chunin- escuche a mi sensei, mientras me ponía mi nueva señal de mi nivel ninja

Pero… aun así no me siento fuerte

No siento haber superado a mi hermana que falleció hace 1 años….

Apreté los puños al sentir esa presión contra mi pecho y lance un golpe a un árbol

-hinata?

-vete…- susurre llevando mi mano a mi pecho

-vamos hinata-chan!, hay que festejar- grito la niña enfrente de mi

-no lo repetiré- susurre enojada, mire asía mi compañera de equipo

-vamos!- suplico- antes de que nos envíen a otra misión- asentí

Camine junto a ella sin escuchar lo que en verdad decía

Estábamos en guerra

Otra vez

Esto no terminaba… guerra tras guerra ….

-hinata…- alce el rostro- acaso ese es el hokage?- mire a aquel hombre , que ya se veía bastante cansado y viejo

-si… así es…

-creo que esta hablando con takahu-sensei- mire como mi sensei hablaba con el hokage y ambos voltearon a vernos

-hinata… puedes venir?- pregunto mi sensei sonriendo ampliamente, asentí caminando asía ellos

-que sucede sensei?- el hokage me sonrió

-he venido por ti- dijo el hokage, fruncí el entrecejo y desvié la mirada

-ya le he dicho que prefiero vivir sola en un cuarto de huéspedes- dije molesta

-no me refería a eso hinata – aclaro el hokage- si me acompañas, te diré todo- aclaro – lo mire por unos instantes y asentí

.-.-.-

-Que es esto?- susurre al ver el sobre en mis manos, y ver a todos los senseis reunido

-ganaste siendo ascendida a chunin… pero hemos recibido peticiones para ser enviada a otras aldeas a proteger – el hokage suspiro – has sido ascendida a jonin

-jonin….- mire al hokage y luego la carta en mis manos, la desdoble y leí el contenido

Mi cuerpo tembló ante lo que leía

Porque?

Alce el rostro y me sentí humillada, era como escuchar las risas silenciosas de todos los que estaban presente

-proteger… a un biju…- apreté la carta contra mi pecho

-esa es tu misión…- aclaro el hokage

-yo sola?- susurre sintiendo como mi cuerpo perdía control

-partirás en dos días- susurro el hokage dándome la espalda y mirando por el ventanal

-tsh- mi cuerpo tembló , recordando cuando el biju ataco mi clan, las lagrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro

Me gire y salí corriendo de ahí

…

Mire la entrada de mi clan la cual tenia alertas de no entrar, las arranque y entre mirando lo poco que quedo del clan

Todo había sido cubierto por una capa de pasto, tierra y arboles

Cerré los ojos dejándome caer al suelo, me lleve las manos al rostro, permitiéndome llorar

Yo vengare sus muertes

Matare a todo aquel que se vio envuelto en esto

No tendré piedad

Aun aunque tenga que morir

…

HOLA ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO; DEJEN SUS OPINIONES POr FAVOR XD,

… I LOVE SASOHINA XD


End file.
